Cloak Missions (Space)
This is a series of space missions that are only unlockable when flying for Corsec. These missions are about a mysterious group of pirates called "The Cloak". When you approach the Corellian Space Station, the commander will ask you to switch to a "secure channel". He will then tell you about the current mission he has for you. = Storyline Missions = These are the main storyline missions in The Cloak quest arc. Rescue The Merchant Frieghter The commander tells you that a frieghter has mysteriously broken down and needs immediate help. This first mission will send you a few kilometers out from the space station to rescue it. Go to the frieghter and dock with it. It will then repair itself and you will then have to escort it back to the vicinity of the Corellian Space Station. After you start escorting it, some mysterious Cloak Fighters spawn. Destroy them and escort the frieghter until it jumps. Return to the space station for your reward. Reward: :*2000 cr. Capture The Cloak Officer This time, the commander tells you that a Cloak Officer is making his way through the system and he needs to be captured. The second mission will make you disable the ship of the officer, who is escorted by some Cloak Fighters. The entry point is several kilometers away. One Tier 3 YT-1300, two Tier 2 X-wings, and one Tier 2 A-wing will jump in. Destroy the escorts and disable the YT-1300. A takeover virus will enter the ship and take it over. It will repair everything (except the shields) and head towards the space station. Escort it and defend it against the lone Tier 2 fighter that spawns. After the ship has jumped, return to the space station for your reward. Reward: :*2000 cr. The Cloak Agent The Cloak Officer you captured in the previous mission has revealed The Cloak is a splinter group of The Hidden Daggers, specifically aimed at Corsec. He also reveales that that someone in Corsec is leaking information to them. He tells of a meeting between an agent of The Cloak and someone who is to deliever the leaked information from Corsec. It is your job to make sure that doesn't happen. Destroy The Cloak Agent The first part of the mission requires you to destroy the agent of The Cloak. You have to destroy a Tier 3 Dunelizard (the agent) and two Tier 2 X-wings (his escort). Destroy those and the next mission is immediately loaded onto your datapad. Intercept The Leaked Information Now that you destroyed the Agent, you get to take his place and retrieve the leaked information. All you have to do is go to the coordinates, dock with the frieghter that's there, and then leave. That's it. Almost too easy. Now all you have to do is go back to the space station... Eliminate The Cloak Suprise Attack ...But first fight off a surprise attack! Three Tier 2 X-wings will spawn. Destroy all of them and then you can go back to the space station and claim your reward. Reward: :*3000 cr. A Unique Opportunity Several hours (and/or you log back in) after you completed the previous mission, you will receive an in-game mail from which the mail sender name says "Sender blocked: data not available". In it, the sender says that he is a Cloak representative and he wants you to join them as a Corsec insider feeding them information and supplies. He wants you to meet in in the Corellian System to discuss terms, though no specific waypoints are in the actual mail. At the end, he warns not to let the Corsec leadership know about the mail. Unfortunately, if you want to jump on the Cloak bandwagon outright, you can't. If you go to the Corellian System and wait for the representative to show, you will be waiting a long time (forever to be exact). The only thing you can do is go to the Corellian Space Station and tell the commander about the mail. Ask him to open the secure channel and that will lead you down a conversation in which he asks you to join the Cloaks anyways, but as an undercover Corsec Operative (confusing, right?). Meet The Cloak Representative After the conversation with the commander, he gives you the mission to meet with the representative. He also gives you the waypoint that the Cloak representative gave you (but isn't in the mail...). Proceed to the waypoint. When you get there and the representative shows, you have two options. You can join the Cloaks as the Corsec double agent, which requires docking with the ship (Tier 3 YT-1300), or you can not join the Cloaks, which requires blasting him out of the sky. I chose to join them so I do not know what happens when you do not join. I would assume that either the storyline is over, or you somehow get another chance to join. Aquire Corsec Security Codes For The Cloaks After you choose to join the Cloaks, the representative gives you a mission to take Corsec security codes and give them to him. Since Corsec is monitoring the conversations, they arrange for a frieghtor to meet you and give you false codes. Go to the waypoint, dock with the frieghtor, and acquire the codes. After undocking, another waypoint is given for where you are to meet the representative again. Go to the waypoint, dock with the representative, and transfer the codes. After undocking, the representative tells you that they will contact you again. He says to return to your station, but don't tell anyone about the meeting. Go back to the station where the commander will commend you on your decision and give you your reward. Reward: :*5000 cr. The Time Has Come Several hours (and/or you log back in) after you completed the previous mission, you will receive another mail from the same representative. He will tell you that the time has come to serve your purpose as a Cloak Agent. You are to go to the Corellian system, escort a Corsec frieghter full of supplies, and let a wing of Cloak Fighters disable and capture it. Since you are a triple agent (or would that be a triple-cross?), you need to go back to the Corellian Space Station and let them know of the mail. Watch For Cloak Attack Against Frieghter When you alert the station about the second mail, they will tell you to continue with the operation, but that the freighter will jump out when the Cloak Fighters arrive and that Corsec will send its own fighters to ambush the Cloak. So go to the waypoint provided (but still wasn't in the mail) and wait for the frieghter. It will arrive and you escort it uneventfully for a minute or two. It will announce that the Cloak are on their way and then jump out. Ambush The Cloak Attack Wing The Corsec fleet (about 8 fighters and a gunboat) will jump in. Several seconds later, the Cloak jump in. But it is a bigger squadren than anticipated and it seems that Corsec was set up by the Cloak. The Cloak squad is made up of three Z-95s, three X-wings, three A-wings, and one Y-wing (all Tier 3). There seems to be a bug where the Corsec fleet doesn't do anything unless you fire a few shots at them, then they attack. Finish them off and then you'll receive the final mission. Destroy The Cloak Leader This is it! The double ambush in the previous mission was just a distraction while the leader of The Cloak was passing through the system. Your successful dispatching of that ambush means you have enough time to track down the leader and destroy him. This is the endgame pilot! The Cloak has been crushed and we must strike the final blow! Failure is not an option here! Failure means that The Cloak will...well, continue to nip at the heels of Corsec. Anyways, you have to destroy the Leader (codenamed "Cloak and Dagger", Teir 4 Rihkxyrk) and his escort (two Teir 3 X-wings). When you finish that, return to the space station for your reward. Congratulations! You have finished The Cloak missions! Ironically, you still can take the duty mission from the space station even after you are done. Reward: :*7000 cr. = Duty Mission: Destroy Cloak Fighters = This is the duty mission available to Corsec Pilots via the Corellian Space Station who have finished the first storyline mission. Ask the station commander if there "is any special assignments for me". This is a classic duty destroy mission. Cloak fighters will spawn in waves and you have to destroy them. Leave Corellian/Talus space to finish the mission. Of course, this option won't be there if the commander is asking you to take a storyline mission or if you have another mission loaded. You can take this mission even after the storyline is complete. Category:Pilot quests